


You only get what you give

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Tonight they fell apart in each others arms, their pieces lay scattered ready to merge.





	

He is snuggled into her embrace with his head on her chest; her fingers running gently through his hair as his fingers trace feather-light patterns under and around her breast. He is in heaven, he's dreaming, only her heartbeat in his ear is real, calm swell and fall of her breath is real.  
"Scully?" sounds more like an exhale than voice, like her name was the very air he breathed, Scu-lly, in-out. Entire sentence in a single word language only she understands, the official language of this smallest of countries, with white landscape of sheets, warm climate and population of two, three maybe, if they'll get lucky.  
"Hmmm?" she hums a full reply vibrating through his bones straight into his heart and ear, she would tell him it's called bone conduction if he'd ask her,  
"Would you love me less if I told you I’m incurably romantic?"  
"I know you are, so no."  
"And what if I told you I’m leaving the FBI to forever stay with you in this bed?"  
Instead of answering her hand moves lower, scratching his back lightly, slowly. The movement soothing and hypnotizing, he hasn't felt this calm in years. Holding her, his mind wanders to memories of his psychology training, the lectures about the healing properties of good touch, her touch.

"Mulder, let go" his world feels so fragile in that moment as he feels her trying to get up that he holds on to her instinctively "I don't want to wrestle"  
If she moved or spoke any differently, his world would crumble around him, but it's her, her tone soothing even if her arms push him away "One minute"  
"Too long" to feel her move, feel her skin and limbs around his body, is a feeling too good to part with  
"30 seconds, maybe less" she bargains, bribing him with a brush of her fingertips "You can count if you want"  
"Okay" he reluctantly lets go of her and his sacrifice is rewarded with a look of naked Scully heading for the bathroom.  
By fifteen she's back hiding something behind her back.  
"Lie down" she commands as a small, yellow bottle lands next to his pillow.  
"Why Agent Scully, aren't you full of surprises" it's baby oil and his mind is in the gutter in 3 seconds flat.  
"Face down" she growls playfully into his ear, climbing back into bed.  
"As you wish G-woman" he rolls over and she straddles his backside. She's light as a feather but her thighs are strong.  
"Close your eyes" she reaches for his hands and pulls his arms down, along her calves, he can't stop himself from tickling her feet, making her laugh and squirm a little, sending a flash of sensations straight through him.  
He hears the pop of the bottle cap and then feels her small, wet hands on his back. She runs her fingers over his shoulders exerting pressure on his muscles, leaning into it gently, making it a full body experience. Her hands go up and down his back, along his spine in symmetrical movements. Her legs supporting most of her weight, thighs flexing around his hips. On her way up she presses her thumbs on each side of his spine, her hands too small to reach his sides in one pass. She climbs all the way up to the nape of his neck, sliding her fingers behind his ears through the hollow behind his jaw, side of his neck, shoulders, through the backs of his arms, elbows all the way down to the palms of his hands. He tries to capture her fingers but she slips past his attempts and returns with hands up his sides, leaning forward until she's laying flat against his back, hugging his shoulders and kissing his ear.  
"You have wonderful back" she whispers sweetly.  
"And you have wonderful hands, where did you learn that" his voice is soft, almost dreamy "no, wait, I don't want to know"  
"Perks of dating a doctor" she chuckles.  
"I'll ruin your sheets with this stuff"  
"Don't worry about it" she whispers running the tip of her nose up his earlobe.  
"Then do it again" he breathes smiling.  
"With pleasure" She kisses his shoulder and returns to her task while his mind wanders in pleasurable silence. 

His parents were cold, but he's not. He never was. Maybe that's what made him so miserable when he was young. He felt everything so deeply, but had no one to share the load with. So he went into psychology to learn to understand his feelings. He quickly realized that it's easier to understand other people than himself. He realized also that only through touch he could find release. Only touch went both ways, and to get you only had to give. In arms of women he found a small measure of peace, but it was a long time ago. When he was young and naive. Before he got burned.

When Scully walked in through his door, bringing back the feeling of trust, his hand instinctively found its way to the small of her back. Not as invasion of her space, but a gesture of inclusion. Even when they disagreed, as long as she kept close, he knew it wasn't that bad. In the land of faith, the one who touched proof was king. He touched her, his proof of good in this world, honesty and loyalty, intangible truth made tangible through layers of silk and wool. That truth came to him in fear and pain of sickness, and he reached out for it to bear witness. He held the truth in his arms and felt needed. Just like when he fell down, she was always there to reach out and help him up. Her small hand in his pulling him away from the darkness ever since she first touched him. With her arms wrapped safely around him, he could fall apart and what she could not hold, he did not need, letting her fill the gaps, until she became his heart, his body and soul.  
Tonight they fell apart in each others arms, their pieces laid scattered; ready to merge.

**Author's Note:**

> part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest  
> Sequel to my story ["Between us"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7981435), sort of.


End file.
